


Friends?

by Kayoi1234



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: "Hey, you seem lonely. Want to be friends, Ayano Ashi?"A story where people notice the quiet, emotionless girl who sits by herself.





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere Simulator.  
> AN: AU, because I’m shit. But the backstory…you’ll have to see.

 

_Osana Najimi_

Osana notices her on a Wednesday Lunch.

Osana was still steaming when learning Taro had gotten sick the day before (“ _Sorry, he’s gone down with fever. He won’t be attending school til next week.”)_ when she notices her.

She has two bento lunches, still uneaten, and lunch wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

“Hey! I’m Osana Najimi. What’s your name?” She says, standing in front of the student, whose black hair is tied back into her ponytail, her black, stocking covered legs close together.

“I’m…I’m Ayano Ashi.” The girl replies, uneasy. (She’s not actually. She’s making calculations on how to get her away from Taro without murder, but that isn’t important.)

“Well, Ayano-san, I made too much for my lunch so…here.” Osana says, holding out what was supposed to be Taro’s lunch. “Have it…dummy.”

With a muttered “Thank you.” Ayano takes the bento, unwraps the covering and opens the box to see a bento that has been done very well. It’s obvious that there was a lot of care put into it, from the rice balls to the omelettes.

“So…what do you think…?” Osana questions, nervous.

“It looks…nice.” Ayano says after a pause. Osana blinks then sticks out a hand.

“Why don’t we be friends…baka!” Osana says. She smiles when Ayano takes her hand and shakes it, before letting go.

“Why don’t you eat?” Osana says, taking a seat next to Ayano and opening her own Bento. “I promise you, it’s good.” Ayano takes a hesitant bite, before her eyes widen in surprise and she continues to eat.

Osana laughs, before eating her own. “I heard you like Taro.” Osana says out of the blue. She isn’t sure, but she’s seen Ayano act all shy around her friend, and Osana still couldn’t believe that Taro was being so oblivious about it.

Ayano pauses before nodding slowly. “Why?” She asks, her eyes cold and calculating. “Are you trying to take him away from me?” Osana doesn’t notice that Ayano’s hand begins to drift towards her pocket.

“No, I don’t like the dummy that way! He’s like my brother, to be honest. He’s so busy taking care of his sister, he forgets to feed himself sometimes, the dummy.” Osana says, remembering times when she would find Taro passed out on a stool in the kitchen, Hanako’s lunch made, but Taro hasn’t even made his yet, and Osana clucking in disappointment.

“Oh.” Ayano says simply, withdrawing her hand from her pocket. “I see.”

Osana looks at Ayano and smiles. “If you love him, I guess I got to help you get him!” Osana exclaims, before looking at Ayano. “It’s not that hard, especially if you got his Childhood Friend on your side! Not that I’m saying anything, dummy.”

Ayano blinks, and for the first time, she genuinely smiles. “I’d like that. Thank you.” 

 


End file.
